1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wind deflector for a vehicle roof which may be opened, as well as a method for the production thereof.
2. Related Technology
Such a wind deflector is known from practical experience and is used in a vehicle roof which may be opened and which has a displaceable cover element. The wind deflector is arranged in a front edge region of a roof opening, which may be selectively closed or at least partially opened by means of the cover element. The wind deflector may comprise a stretchable mesh as a deflector element, which on its lower edge is attached fixedly to the roof via a lower edge strip, and on its upper edge is attached to an extending clip via an upper edge strip, said extending clip being able to be of U-shaped configuration and with its free limbs, which in each case form a so-called extension arm, being pivotably articulated in the region of one respective guide rail fixed to the roof. The extending clip is able to be pivoted, depending on the open position of the cover element, between a pushed-down resting position in which the deflector element is folded, and an extended operating position in which the mesh-like deflector element is stretched and forms a flow surface. The edge strips of previous deflector elements were stitched on which is time-consuming and thus results in high production costs. Alternatively, it is known to injection-mold a wind deflector mesh directly onto a wind deflector clip. This, however, requires a high degree of complexity of the injection-molding tool used which in turn leads to high tooling costs.
Furthermore, in existing wind deflector mesh, the mesh is prevented from being torn by a rolled seam or a seam being produced on the edge. This is also associated with a time-consuming production step.